Confusion?
by Amaru Tanashi
Summary: To tell you the truth I don't how to summarize this nonsense! You'll just have to read it to find out! POV story!


Hey! Its me again! I must say that I don't like Naruto, but this is my fanfic for it. Sorry if this story is a major screw up, but I'm writing it for my ittle brother who is an absolute Narutard. If the characters are backwards, IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! I'm only writing it the way he wants me to, so my apologies Naruto fans.

BTW: Naruto is a girl named Narubee that is apart of the Akatsuki.

Tsunadae is a rogue sannin that plans on kidnapping Narubee.

Shizune is Tsunadae's henchman.

Tonton is Tsunadae's evil pig.

Author is me and my unnecessary comments.

Narubee's POV

It all started off as a regular Akatsuki day. Kidnapping, land trashing, killing and yatta yatta yatta with my partners Itachi and that son of a bitch Kisame. I don't why he always comes with Itachi and I but it drives me mad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going Itachi-san?" yelled Narubee in an annoyed fashion.

"Itachi, please tell that annoying bitch to-"

"I know you are but what am I?" asked Narubee in a gisgusted manner.

"You're annoying, that's what you are?" growled Kisame.

"Shut up you fish faced bastard?" Narubee yelled at the top of her lungs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisame's POV

I don't why that bitch has to come with us. She is sooo annoying, I can't stand her! I mean, talk about being a stupid dumb broad that doesn't understand anything. Please leave her Itachi! You're too good for a stupid person like her! (Clearing throat) I don't intend for that to sound gay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi's POV

I don't know why I'm always being sent on missions with these two idiots but all all I know is that I'm gonna kill one of them if they don't shut up soon. I don't even know how this argument even got started but I don't even care. It just has to stop.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's POV

This story is a bunch of 'lolly gag'. My Itachi-kun is supposed to be in lemon fanfic I want to write. Sorry if your thinking that it's coming out soon but that has to wait its turn because the next story is gonna be for Black Cat, which will take a while and then it's gonna be a requested fanfic Loveless.

Anyway, this story is a complete waste of my precious time and if it doesn't end soon I'm gonna cry, but hopefully it comes out well enough for my little brother's sake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunadae's POV

Shizune is the worst henchman I have ever come across. Fujin and Raijin make her look like a joke. she's the most incompotent person I have ever met, she can't even trakc down a girl with a mouth as big as a fog horn. We've been going around in circles for hours on end and she probably doesn't even know it. AH! For Peat's sake!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizune's POV

I don't have a clue where we are going, but if Tsunadae-sensei knows that, she'll kill me! Ah! Why me!? Why can't we just go home instead of trying to kidnap aloud mouth bitch? I really don't understand Tsunadae-sensei.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ton-ton's POV

Oink oink oink. Oink oink oink! Oink?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's POV

What do you mean this is my POV section. I don't even exist in this story anyway, so why do I have a part in this piece of crap called a story anyway?!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's POV

For once I can agree with Sakura. How the hell can she have a part if she's not in this story? The author must be freakin' crazy right now.

Everyone: I agree? She might be a dumb braod just like Narubee!

Narubee: What the hell?!

Um? Why are you guys talking during my POV? Anyway ('o'), I completely agree with Sakura and the others. That author must be completely crazy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, that might not be my best fanfic I've written, but that for my brother and he liked it, so I guess as long as he likes it I'm satisfied. Stay tuned for my Black Cat and Loveless story. Hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism plz! Arigatou!


End file.
